Bleeding Love
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: I fell in love, I was stupid to do it again, but I did. And now, there is nothing left for me, nothing but death.' most depressing story i have written so far - but not really that sad. R


**AN--  
This is a kind of sad story, and basically is Sakura Talking to Kakashi, but he isnt there, if you get what i'm saying.. its hard to explain but you will catch the drift once you start to read it. so enjoy and review ok?**

**Disclaimer - A very wise person once said 'If I owned Naruto, it would be called Sasuke' **

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
_  
After Sasuke left the village I felt like my life was over. My whole world evolved around him and several times I tried to get over him by dating again, but it was to no anvil, I just kept getting hurt over and over again.

_Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

"This mission is of utmost importance, I don't trust anyone other then you two to get it done." Tsunade said as she folder her arms on her desk.

"Do you really want to send Sakura on a mission like this?" You asked with disbelief.

"I have no choice, she is the only one capable enough to get it done" was her reply before she dismissed us both.

It was a seduction mission, my goal was to seduce a disgusting man and then kill him when he try's to take advantage of me. But that was a lot easier said then done.

I couldn't handle the pressure and the man that I was supposed to seduce was moving to fast for me to comprehend anything. He seemed really eager to get his release and then get out of there.

I lost my cool and you had to come in and save me.

I just lay there on the ground, clothes ripped chest completely uncovered and crying like a child. But you knew just what to do, you just grabbed a sheet off the bed, wrapped it around me, picked me up and carried me towards our room while whispering sweet and comforting things in my ear.  
_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true_

After that night, my whole perspective changed. I looked at you through different eyes, not really knowing where this new found affection came from.

I had no idea what to do about it so I confronted you.

Half way through telling you that I thought I loved you, I burst out crying, afraid of getting rejected again, afraid of being alone all my life.

You just pulled me into your strong arms and stood there with me, holding me and stroking my hair in a calming way while gently swaying us back and forth just the slightest bit.

You then tilted my chin up to look at you and I noticed that you weren't wearing your mask anymore. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the beauty that you were hiding behind that wretched thing.

You slowly leant down, your lips hovering only inches away from mine. Then you leant in a bit closer, still not close enough to kiss me though. We stood like that for what seemed like forever, until I finally got the courage to lean in and close that gap, kissing you with all the passion and desire I had inside me.

_And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

We would walk down the streets, hand in hand. You would be reading your book and seem oblivious to the stares and strange looks that we would get, but I would never forget them. They didn't understand, no one did, not even my own team mates. But you gave me the strength to keep going.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing_

There were many attempts at breaking us up, each one more interesting then the last, but they never succeeded. I loved you, you loved me, and soon, people were going to have to realise that, because we had both had just about enough of it.

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

So we appealed to Tsunade's more romantic side and after weeks of trying to convince her, we finally got her support.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

But the others, all my other so called friends, refused to give their support, and slowly one by one I stopped talking to them. They were worried about me, I knew that. They thought they could protect me, that you would hurt me, but I thought you never would. It's strange how wrong I could be about something I was so sure about.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face_

After a while we started to drift apart a bit, more and more each day. But then something unthinkable happened, Sasuke was found dead, and my whole world came crashing down. And through all of that, through everything you were there, and I remembered why I was with you. And just being able to lie there in your arms at night and look up at your beautiful mask less face was enough for me to get through it all.

_Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe  
_

But then they thought I would need counselling, like the only reason I was still with you was because I was in denial over Sasuke's death, but I wasn't, they were wrong again. I loved you.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

Then you were sent out on that mission with Naruto, it was an S – rank mission. You were going after the people that caused the death of Sasuke, but what you didn't realise was they weren't after Sasuke, they were after Naruto.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
_

I spent day after day at that memorial stone, remembering back to the day when we first started training. You were cruel and worked us hard, but it paid off. And now as your name sits there on the list, with all of your family and friends, and I wonder why this keeps happening to me.

'Kakashi Hatake, KIA'

_  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the pain  
That I keep all closed in  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

But they will never realise, even though they were right, that you hurt me, and killed me inside, they will never know how much those happy moments meant to me. And if instead of constantly judging that, they supported me, this might not have happened, who knows?

You were a noble man, and died protecting your student, your friend. But in affect, when you died, so did I. I died inside.

I remember when Naruto walked through those gates, your body was limp in his arms and I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't remember starting to cry, but it was obvious that I had, as my vision was blurred. He took your body to the ANBU, so that they could go through the normal procedures.

On his way home, he stopped by the stone as I was there carving your name into it.

'Kakashi Hatake – KIA'

He pulled me into a hug and it was then that I realised that without you, I was nothing, I was dead inside.

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

Slowly I raise the Kunai to my chest. I'm sorry; I don't know what else I can do. I know you wouldn't want me to do this; you would want me to live on and enjoy the rest of my life. But how can I do that without you here with me? You were my life, and when you died, you took me with you.

Then in one swift movement I plunged it into my heart, and that was it.

I wasn't in pain, I didn't feel anything. I was numb. All I could think of was you. And my final image was of one I would never forget. Naruto was racing towards me with tears in his eyes, screaming out. But I couldn't hear him. Everything was going black.

And then I saw you standing there, with your mask off and a man by your side. I had no idea who he was, but then I realise from his looks, he was your father, and you were happy at last. You were smiling at me and I realised that I didn't belong here with you. I belonged at home with my family. Then you turned and walked away, and I tried to call out to you but I couldn't. I had lost everything because of you. And now I have nothing left. Nothing left but this dark and empty pit of black and the memories of what we used to be.

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

**AN --**

**please tell me what you think. i have never written anything like this before, nor have i encorporated a song into a fic so please be nice and review and tell me what you think and how i could improve on it yeah?**

**PEACE PEEPS!**

* * *


End file.
